Shawn Has A Heart
by KeepCalm I HaveMagic
Summary: Juliet and Lassie discover the story behind the scar on Shawn chest. Set during Shawn's hospital stay in Shawn Takes A Shot In The Dark.


A/N: I got the idea while lying sick in bed with the flu a few years ago, watching Shawn 2.0. I noticed his scar for the first time. After not finding any information on it, I decided to write something on it. I know a bit about heart surgeries since my boyfriend has had one, but I don't know everything. Some facts may be wrong. Enjoy.

hfjdshfjshfjkdshfkjhfkjhfksdfkjsdhfjkdsfjkdshfjksdfhjksdfh

Juliet sat, studying the sleeping man in the hospital bed. He had been out of surgery for only a few hours. The doctors estimated that he wouldn't wake until the early hours of the morning.

The detective was wondering about the scar the stretched down his sternum. It was old. Really old, by the amount of fading, but still noticeable to anyone in close proximity. Henry wasn't around to ask, as he had to leave shortly after Shawn got out of surgery, to pick up his ex-wife in San Francisco.

Juliet was pulled from her thoughts when Lassiter knocked on the open door as he strolled in.

"Spencer awake yet?" the Head Detective asked.

"Not a stir," Jules replied.

"Then what are you doing here? He doesn't need anyone crowding his space while he sleep," Lassie pointed out. "Besides, what if he wakes up suddenly, thrashing about. You could get hurt. Dangerous thing watching a man sleep."

Juliet shook her head at the man's worse case scenario thought and changed the subject. "Have you ever noticed this scar on his chest?"

Lassie moved closer and looked at the younger man's chest. "Probably heart surgery or lung. We could ask the hospital for his records. If not, we could force them to hand them over."

"Carlton!" Juliet scolded. "We are not invading Shawn's privacy. We can ask him about it at a later time. If he doesn't want us to know, we'll drop it."

Lassiter held up his hands in mock defense. The mystery of Shawn's scar was forgotten about for the time being.

kdjfdksjfkdsjjfdklfjskdljfdksljfkdsjfs

A couple days later, Juliet and Lassie came back to ask.

"You want to know about the scar?" Shawn wondered

"If you don't want to, that's fine," Juliet replied.

"I don't have problem talking about it," Shawn said. "But why now?"

"Well, we never really noticed it until the other night after you had gotten out of surgery. If you have a medical condition, we should know about in case you are ever hurt again," Lassiter explained.

Shawn studied Lassiter. The older man wasn't being rude, mocking or looking down on him. The man was being honest and sincere. Which was weird. Probably had something to with what the past week was bringing out this side of Lassie.

The fake psychic nodded. "It's nothing major really. It happened when I was baby. You see I was born with two holes in my heart, that never really closed. When I eighteen months old, I underwent heart surgery to have the two holes closed. Given how long ago it was, the doctors didn't think I would survive the surgery. But here I am 30 plus years later, still alive. I have this tiny wire in my sternum that's holding me together. One well placed hit and I'm coughing up blood and dead in minutes. Unless I'm taken to hospital and in surgery in less than fifteen minutes."

Shawn grinned at the two detectives, like it was no big deal.

"You're not scared of that happening?" Lassiter asked.

Shawn shook his head. "Not anymore. When was I in school and being bullied I was. Besides when I turn 35 in few months, I'm having another surgery."

"Why?" Juliet asked.

"I need one," Shawn stated as if it was obvious. "I basically have two corks in my heart. Both of which are no longer efficient enough to keep my heart going at a healthy rate. My heart beats at 23%. It's not good for the blood flow. I'm not getting enough to my heart and other parts of my body. Haven't you guys even noticed."

Both of them shook their heads.

"I'm always sitting down. Being active for more than an hour sends my heart into overdrive. It's trying to compensate, but it can't," Shawn explained. "Why do you think I passed out before the ambulance arrived. My heart was trying to do what it can't do anymore."

Juliet and Lassiter stood there in silence. They had never seen Shawn talk about something so serious before. He was always so laid back about, well, everything.

"Once I got here," Shawn continued. "Dad made sure they gave me something for my heart to slow it down before it exploded from the effort. Trust me when I say, my heart would have been why I died, before anything else."

"Are nervous about the surgery?" Juliet asked, finding her voice.

Shawn shrugged. "A little, but I know that I'll be in great hands. The man who will be cutting me open is the son of the man who operated on me as a baby. I've actually met him, and he has an excellent success rate."

"Is there a set date for your surgery?" Lassiter asked.

"September 12th. Why?" Shawn asked.

"So I can inform the chief, you will be out of commission starting that day," Lassiter replied.

fdhfjhdsfjkdhsjfkdhjfkdshfjkfhjdskfhjfhjdjf

September 7th:

Shawn walked down the road, toward his apartment. He had to get home as soon as he could and take his medication. He had forgotten to bring it with him and now without it in his system, his heart was acting funny. The sooner he took it, the better.

He quickly opened his door and flipped on the lights.

All of a sudden a bunch of people jumped out at yelling. "SURPRISE!"

Shawn stared at everyone in confusion, when all of a sudden his heart starting beating very rapidly, pounding painfully at his chest, which he quickly clutched as he fell to floor. It had felt like the two plugs had jumped out of his heart. He heard people around him screaming orders at each other. He felt people handling his fragile body.

Shawn couldn't handle the excitement. He allowed his body to drift into unconsciousness, not caring if he woke up again.

hfdshkdhfjkdshfkdsfkjdshfkjsdhfkdjshfkjsdhfdshfkjsdfhksf

A/N: If I get more than ten reviews I'll pick the story back up


End file.
